1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a frame assembly for a snowmobile, and more particularly to an improved frame assembly for an engine compartment of a snowmobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical snowmobile includes a frame assembly, a drive assembly including an endless drive belt that engages the terrain for propelling the snowmobile along the terrain, and a slide rail unit that supports the drive belt. The frame assembly carries an engine which powers the drive belt through a suitable transmission assembly. Typically, a pair of front skis depends from the frame assembly for steering the snowmobile. A steering handle extends to the rider's area from the frame assembly so that the rider can operate the steering handle. A steering linkage couples the skis with the steering handle.
The transmission assembly conveys the engine power to the drive assembly. The engine typically includes an output shaft. The transmission assembly can include a transfer shaft journaled on the frame assembly. The output shaft can drive the transfer shaft through a continuously variable transmission mechanism such as a v-belt transmission formed with a drive pulley, driven pulley and a v-belt. The drive pulley can be affixed onto the output shaft, while the driven pulley can be affixed onto the transfer shaft. The v-belt is wound around the drive and driven pulleys.